


ball is life | kooktae

by worstofmeee



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, kooktae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstofmeee/pseuds/worstofmeee
Summary: Jungkook was practicing for an upcoming basketball game until Taehyung turned it into a whole new game.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, kooktae - Relationship
Kudos: 56





	ball is life | kooktae

**Author's Note:**

> taehyung best power bottom

“You dribble like a little bitch,” Taehyung teased Jungkook from the gymnasium bleachers. Jungkook’s team had an upcoming basketball game against JYP High’s team, The Strays, so he was practicing after school. That was when his best friend Taehyung tagged along for “moral” support, but he was really just there to distract his friend. Jungkook ignored Taehyung for most of his practice. He was focused on his grip of the ball as he threw it against the floor, letting physics bring it back up. A steady grip would ensure success in the game. 

Taehyung sat with his elbows digging into his thighs, the base of his palms pushing his chin up, so he could watch his seemingly hot friend practice. His jaw was getting tired from talking shit and the pressure of his head on top of his palms was giving him a headache. “You gotta aim higher Kookie,” Taehyung continued his bullying despite his brain beginning to pound against his skull. Jungkook shot his ball towards the hoop but it bounced off of the rim and landed in front of Tae. “Hey you paint, so what do you know about basketball,” Jungkook retorted. Slightly pissed that Taehyung wouldn’t let him focus. But Kook couldn’t concentrate for many reasons. His best friend was teasing him in other ways than just his shit talking. Jungkook could feel his intense stare, and his appearance was not exactly athletic like Taehyung though it would be. Taehyung had on a pair of what he called his “comfy” shorts, which was just women’s boy shorts. He also had on a white t-shirt that was three times his frame. He let the shirt ride up his thigh when he sat, which revealed his surprisingly attractive and smooth legs. 

The way Tae sat before Jungkook was nothing unusual, except that the soft outline of Taehyung’s balls were visible through the crotch of the shorts. Jungkook couldn’t focus on the ball in his hand, only the balls between his friend’s leg. He snapped out of it before his stares alarmed Tae, and got the ball again. Taehyung got bored of watching Jungkook failing to score some points on the scoreboard, so he turned to his phone. Taehyung stretched his shirt down his knees, so Jungkook had zero distractions. He shot a series of 5 consecutive hoops, and was starting to get cocky with it. He did a few lay ups and felt accomplished, just as long as Taehyung wasn’t distracting him. 

After twenty minutes, sweat clung on Jungkook’s t-shirt and on his muscular back. The wetness defined each toned muscle and curve, and caught Taehyung’s attention from across the court. Droplets dripped from the tip of his smooth hooked nose and fell like raindrops onto the floor. Jungkook’s throat was dry with air as he caught his breath after running around both halves of the court, scoring well. Seeing as there was nothing to do on his phone anymore, Taehyung suddenly wanted to play ball with Jungkook. 

“Whoever gets the most hoops in before this timer,” Taehyung set the timer on his phone for 15 minutes. “Gets to decide the punishment.” He set his phone on the bench. “Punishment? You mean penalty?” Jungkook stood with the ball tucked between his slim waist and thick forearm. Taehyung couldn’t help but stare at the blue veins sprouting underneath his best friend's pale skin. “Yeah penalty whatever, it’s not a real game.” Taehyung said after he stopped checking Jungkook out. He was getting his head ready to get into the game as he approached Jungkook, reaching his hands out for the ball. “Okay, fine.” Jungkook cocked a smile and bounce passed the ball to his best friend. “I’m going to win.” Taehyung’s sharp eyes shimmered deviously. “My side, your side,” Jungkook pointed out their hoops. 

Tae dribbled the ball against the hardwood floor as Jungkook backed up, giving his hyung time to warm up. Taehyung threw the ball and caught it as it came back up from the floor. He kept his eyes on Jungkook, scared of any sudden move. Tae began to jog and bounce the ball towards his opponents hoop. Swiftly, Jungkook blocked him, and caught the ball mid bounce. Taehyung let out a cute laugh as Jungkook twirled around his body and onto his side of the court. He ran behind Kook and got beside him, but Jungkook curbed his attempt to steal the ball. Tae chuckled softly and let out a small whimper. “You know I’m not good like you,” Tae whined as he turned to the right to block Kook from aiming into his hoop. Tae was in front of Jungkook but failed to block his score. Kook’s laugh rang throughout Tae’s pounding ears as they both ran towards the ball. Taehyung was the in the lead and grabbed it before it trailed off the court. He ran with it over to Jungkook’s side with Kook running behind him. Kook made it before Tae, but Tae pivoted his feet to the right of Kook to avoid his block. The two looked as if they were doing some weird predator versus prey dance as they struggled to steal a score. Taehyung jumped and shot the ball towards Jungkook’s hoop, not knowing if it went in or not, until the scoreboard buzzed with glowing red. 

Jungkook stood contently looking at Taehyung celebrating the score. “We’re not done.” Jungkook ran after the ball and gripped it in his palms. He dribbled with it back to Taehyung's court, as Taehyung was busy dancing and singing to a random boy band choreography. Jungkook scored a point in the negligence of Taehyung’s excessive celebration. 

The buzz of the scoreboard startled Taehyung when he noticed Jungkook scored one. His squared pout took down his smile, but he quickly turned it back up as he ran to Jungkook, trying to distract him. “Come on Kookie, celebrate!” He said as he reached for arms out slyly for the ball between Jungkook’s palms. “You don’t celebrate after each score.” Jungkook let out a brief chuckle at his friend’s expense. ”Why not?” Taehyung was hoping he could steal time as the timer was winding down. “Cause that’s childish.” Jungkook brisked by Taehyung’s arms, but he wasn’t quick enough as Tae snatched the ball. The two struggled in the middle of the court. Jungkook was on Taehyung’s back, blocking him from reaching his side of the court. Jungkook’s lower body repeatedly bumped up against Tae’s behind as he tried to wrestle the ball away from him. This made him get a little nervous as the sudden contact was starting to feel weird. If there were a coach this would’ve immediately gotten them kicked off the game. Their grunts alone would’ve made a crowd uncomfortable. 

Jungkook and Tae’s legs locked into a intertwined mess until Tae threw back his ample booty to push Jungkook away. It worked, untangling Tae from Jungkook’s trap. Tae gave Jungkook a quick smirk before he ran away with the ball. Jungkook stood confused as to why Tae was running away with the ball off of the court and not getting an easy score. He didn’t question it enough because he was slowly approaching Taehyung with a smirk of his own. “Where are you going?” Jungkook teased, looking at the basketball then back up at his friend. “I don’t want to lose.”  
“Me neither.” Taehyung tried to run around Jungkook but his buff friend was quick to snatch his waist. Jungkook hooked Tae into his body and slapped the ball out of Tae’s hand. This was not a legal basketball move, but since it wasn’t an official game, Jungkook didn’t care. He was going to win Tae’s game and decide the penalty. 

After Tae tried to wriggle himself from his friend's unnecessary grip, Jungkook made a split decision to push Taehyung off of him. Kook threw Tae to opposite side of the ball, and quickly went after the ball. He ran with the speed of Hermès, and jumped a score into Taehyung’s hoop. Just as the board lit up, Taehyung’s timer rang. “Noooo, that’s not fair.” Taehyung whined, pouting up a storm as Jungkook followed Tae’s previous advice and celebrated with some classic b-boy moves. 

Taehyung went towards the bleachers and grabbed his noisy phone off of the seat. Jungkook did a backflip which he then smoothly transitioned into a cross legged seat on the floor. He then laid back and sprawled himself into a starfish position. He began to chuckle at his thought of making Taehyung wear pigtails for a week to school as his punishment, but then thought it wasn’t embarrassing enough. Tae reluctantly turned off the timer, his back facing Jungkook. Their deep breaths filled the room. A sudden realization crept into Jungkook’s mind. “I got it!”

“What is it, bastard?” Taehyung’s heart raced as he awaited Jungkook’s words. Jungkook flipped himself up off the floor. He caught his balance then looked at Tae with a sweet smile. “Your penalty is to... give me your phone.” 

“What are you my girlfriend?” 

“Do I look like Jimin?” Jungkook scoffed away the image of Taehyung’s seemingly perfect girlfriend in his head. 

“Hand it over.” Jungkook got closer to Tae, but that sparked a flight response in Tae. He ran away from Kook, which prompted a laughter filled chase until they reached the gymnasium mats. Taehyung tripped over the mat and tried to get up but it was too late. Jungkook lunged himself onto the mat and wrestled Tae just to get his phone. This led to an entanglement, and soon enough Jungkook was on top. He pinned Tae’s wrists onto the mat with one hand and reached for his friend's phone that had slipped off the mat. Taehyung pushed his hip upwards, trying to squirm away. Jungkook stopped reaching for the phone as he felt a strong erection forming between his and Taes hips. He looked at Tae, and met with closed eyes. Jungkook lowered his hip onto Taes crotch. “Tae,” Jungkook watched as Taehyung’s bottom lip squished between his teeth. “Take the damn phone,” Tae surrendered. Jungkook leaned in closer to his friend’s face, longing to kiss him, but hesitated. ”New penalty,” Jungkook’s low voice brushed the skin of Tae’s lip before Jungkook pressed his lips against it. Tae laid dumbfounded with eyes wide open, not knowing how to react to his best friend kissing him. He noticed their lower bodies were pressed against another, so quickly pushed his hip back down onto the mat. Jungkook felt that Tae wasn’t responding so he lifted his head away. A pinkish blush spread across the oldest cheeks, flustered that Jungkook was doing this. Tae looked up at the ceiling, then back at Jungkook’s turned face. Jungkook’s grip softened on Tae’s wrists, so Tae broke a hand out and turned Kook’s chin. The two shared a brief moment of awkward eye contact until Jungkook closed his eyes with shame. A moment so confusing but clear at the same time for Tae.

Jungkook let go of Taehyung’s wrists to get off of him, but Taehyung quickly grabbed Jungkooks face and attacked his lips with his trembling pair. At first there were just small pecks, until a few minutes in, Tae kept their lips locked longer and then softly sucked on Jungkook’s bottom lip. Jungkook moved himself lower onto Taehyung’s body, and broke away from Tae’s lips. 

Jungkook licked and sucked at his hyungs neck, earning small whimpers. Tae’s hands were starting to touch around Jungkook’s lean and toned back. Feeling Kook’s warm skin against his fingertips was starting to make him want more. Taehyung pushed his hip upward, rubbing it against Jungkook’s. Jungkook groaned as he made it down to Tae’s clavicle. He slipped his mouth away and looked down between their chests. He could see Taes bulge thrusting against his, so Jungkook took it as a sign to pull Taehyung on top of him. 

“W-what are you doing,” Taehyung’s eye grew big as Jungkook had him straddle his hips when he flipped them over. Jungkook lifted Tae’s big shirt and revealed a bulge formed in Taehyung’s shorts. “I want you to ride me.” Jungkook’s smirk widened when he saw the wet tip spreading on the light blue fabric. “I’ve never done that before,” Taehyung hesitated and was about to get off. “No, hyung, just move your hips,” Jungkook clutched onto Taes hips and began to rock his lower body against his erection. “Oh, I thought you wanted to go inside,” Taehyung laughed as he folded himself onto Jungkook’s strong chest. Tae humped against Jungkook’s dick, receiving lewd moans from the youngest.  
“Is it good?” Taehyung snaked his head over to Jungkook's ear, and began to suck on his earlobe. “Fuck, a little faster.” Taehyung humped until both of their bodies were rocking up against the mat. “I’m gonna come.” Jungkook’s moans were getting whiny as his lips parted and eyes closed shut. Their groans and breaths quickened and excited each other more. The sweat on Jungkook’s forehead and neck glistened under the gym’s lights. Taehyung felt his ass starting to throb as he looked at Jungkook looking like a hot sweaty mess underneath him. “Hyung, I’m coming.” Jungkook moaned deeply and clasped his hands onto Taehyung's hip and humped out his load. A louder moan filled the gymnasium as Jungkook came in his gym shorts. The cum seeped through his shorts and onto the bridge of Taehyung’s boy shorts. “Was that my punishment, or a reward for you?” Taehyung climbed off of Jungkook and laid beside him. Their chests rose and fell as they tried to calm down from whatever had just happened. “Did you not feel punished?” Jungkook turned his head to look at his blushing hyung. “I mean, my shorts are dirty now.” Taehyung complained as he looked down at the wet spots on his light blue garment. “Mine are too.” 

“Jungkook.”  
“Yea?”  
“I didn’t come yet.”  
“There’s your punishment.” 

Jungkook smiled as he got up from the mat; Taehyung dumbfounded again. What was Tae going to do about his literal blue balls now? He wasn’t going to jack off in the gym, even though he just dry humped the life out of his best friend. Jungkook headed into the shower room, leaving Taehyung behind to think. This experience was way different than what Taehyung wrote on his phone. Taehyung sat up and looked over at his phone. He picked it up and noticed he was on a call with his girlfriend, Jimin. His heart sank into his pounding balls. He quickly closed the call and sat silently in fear. An instant call back lit up his screen that had his girl’s sweet face on it. He got up and walked away from it and quickly headed into the locker room. He then walked through a door that connected both the shower and locker room. Jungkook was already in the shower as the sound of the water pouring from the showerhead pattered against the floor. “Jungkook!” Tae yelled into the shower room. “I’m going to fucking kill you.” He stomped his way towards Jungkook’s shower cubicle. “Jimin was on the fucking phone you bastard,” Tae ripped the shower curtain to the side, and saw Jungkook’s sudsy back and butt. “What?” Jungkook whipped himself around, his long dick laid against his left leg. “J-Jimin heard us.”

“Oh, well... Ball is life.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first taekook/bts smut i've ever finished. i might do a part two cause ms.jimin is mad and tae got some splainin to do. hope y'all enjoyed it :3


End file.
